This invention relates to ground stabilising devices. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention relates to ground stabilising devices for use with wires, wire ropes, strands or cables.
In order to stabilise unsteady ground, anchors attached to wires or cables are driven into the ground to a depth at which they are securely held. A ground stabilising device mounted on the opposite end of the wire is then moved along the wire until it is tightened against the ground. The ground stabilising device can include a suitable clamp to allow it to be held in place on the wire.